Murder Back Home
Murder Back Home is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty ninth case of the season as well the thirty ninth case overall. It is featured as the first case set in the Back in Parinaita district of Parinaita. Plot After the events of the last case Expaei and the player chose to bravely step out into the altered present. They opened the doors slowly and were suddenly surrounded by guard, who were pointing guns. They both put their hands up and the guards suddenly dropped their weapons asking Expaei where he had been and why he wasn't in his office, with a hint of puzzlement in his voice, he asked which office. A guard then told them to follow him, which they did. They went towards the big castle and went inside. After going up 5 fleets of stairs, they got to the mayor's office. Expaei thanked them and walked in, admitting that he never expected to be the mayor in his alternate version. They then found his alternate version's body on the ground. Expaei started to get worried that he would start fading away, but told the player that they should investigate. They then filed the victim's support worker, Catherine Stars, Minute Taker, Lukis Wolf, and the victim's friend, Jacob Winchester. After getting the results from the lab and speaking to the suspects, both Expaei and the player regrouped in the office and heard the phone ringing. Expaei picked it up and an offical voice told them that the Emperor of the World, King Innocent VI, wanted to see them and that he was at the bottom of the castle! They quickly rush to the bottom of the castle to see the emperor and ask him what he wanted, but he had already answered when they were coming down the stairs, wanting an update on their case. Edward had just started to ask if he wanted him dead, when the emperor replied that he didn't and wanted them two to stay safe and he also had both the profile attribute and told them to look in his throne room. Fully confused by how he knew all his questions, they headed up to the throne room and found a lead to the final suspect which turned out to be book writer, Jemima Puddle, They questioned her and talked to both Lukis and Jacob once again, after finding motives. They then regrouped in the office, once again and recapped the case and then they heard a bloody curling scream and someone falling from the castle! Expaei and the player had a peck at who threw the person off and they saw Life, Charlie, The Predictor of Life and Time with the emperor. However, to keep their faces blurred, a cloud was covering Time's and the Predictor's face. After they left, Expaei and the player carried on with their investigation and then found enough evidence to arrest Jemima Puddle for the murder of Mayor Edward Xoilin. They went to question Jemima about murdering the mayor but she started to deny all claims about her killing the mayor until she slipped up and realised that she had messed up. She then admitted to murdering the mayor because he was about to expose her because of her lying about her writing. She then revealed that she never did anything in her books and that she took her writing from others and then simply wrapped their mind, so they wouldn't remember. She revealed that she tried to do it to the mayor as well, but his mind was too strong and she couldn't wrap it clean. She revealed that she ran out to get away from the king, since she knew what he would do if he ever found out and so she went to the glass building with the largest stone she could find and used a slingshot. She then started to regret her crime and tried to revive the mayor, but it didn't work. She then begged Expaei and the player not to send her up to the king, but it was too late. The guards grabbed her and walked her up. The king was delighted to see the mayor's killer and questioned her deeply but not allowing her to answer. He then asked the group, who was life, Charlie, The Predictor and Time, to vote on what they should do to her. After a while, they all put up the "Throw off the building" paddle and Jemima started to cry hard before she was picked up and thrown off. Her bloodcurdling screamed carried throughout the whole city and then everything went quiet. A few shocked minutes later, the king then was talking to Time and the predictor, both who were the traitors of the time. He then looked up at Expaei and the player, but he didn't speak. It will Time and they said that Edward's quest was to find out who they were by searching through the team's dark past and finding out everyone's dark secrets. They them told Expaei and the player to go downstairs and start looking, as there was a lot to learn about there so called friends! Expaei and the player went to the mayor's office to talk about what they just witness and wondered what Time and the Predictor were talking about finding them. At that moment, they heard a knock and the emperor came in. He told them that he wanted them to talk to Jacob to see what he was shouting about and also investigate his friends, He then left without another word. The team investigated the office and found two clues, a locked phone and a ripped up drawing. They examined them both and analysed them. They checked on the phone first, which revealed that the commissioner, James Ramless, didn't have a high expectation of woman in the police force and was planning on replacing them with a male from Russia. The messages also confirmed that he was guilty of hate crimes back in the 80's. They questioned him about it and he said that he truly regretted his actions and that he had changed since the 80's. However, never mentioned anything about the woman police allegations. They also looked at the drawing that they found ripped up, Expaei revealed that Rupert must have wanted to murder his sister because of something and when he looked in the police database, he did hurt her very badly by falling on her, and not by accident. They questioned police profiler, Rupert Johnson, about this and he revealed that he hated his sister because she tried to make him eat raw meat and that he got food poisoning from it and that he hated her ever since and would never be able to forgive her for what she did. The team then went and talked to Jabob, who was worried about the emperor hiding something from the public, an new type of monster police to rip the people apart, as if the throwing of the tower wasn't brutal enough. They agreed to look into it and when to the emperor's thrown room and found a faded piece of paper. They recovered the image and found lots of humans in tubes, one growing devil horns. They analysed the picture and then talked to Lukis, who was shocked by the information and told them that he knew that he saw the Expaei's and the player's team going in there. When asked why he didn't mention it, he said that he was too scared and left. After getting the information they needed. Expaei and the player chose to head to the secret lab where the monsters were being made. and they hoped, beyond hope, that no one would get hurt as they tried to save their team! Summary Victim *'Mayor Edward Xoilin' (Alternate version of Edward found dead in his office) Murder weapon *'Large Rock' Killer *'Jemima Puddle' Suspects Catherine_Stars_suspect_complete.png|Catherine Stars Lukis_Wolf_suspect_Complete.png|Lukis Wolf Jacob_Winchester_suspect_Complete.png|Jacob Winchester King_Innocent_VI_suspect_complete.png|King Innocent VI (During investigation) King_Innocent_VI_suspect_AI.png|King Innocent VI (After investigation) Jemima_Puddle_suspect_complete.png|Jemima Puddle Quasi-suspects Rupert_Johnson_quasi-suspect.png|Rupert Johnson James_Ramless_quasi-suspect.png|James Ramless Killer's Profile *The killer Reads The New Truth Newspaper. *The killer eats Noodles. *The killer practices aromatherapy. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears yellow clothing. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mayor's Office (Clues: Victim's body, Broken phone, large rock; Victim Identified: Mayor Edward Xoilin) *Examine Broken Phone (Result: Fixed phone) *Examine voice recording (Result: Woman's voice; New suspect: Catherine Stars) *Report to Catherine Stars about the mayor's death (New crime scene unlocked: The Grand Glass Building) *Investigate The Grand Glass Building (Clues: Minutes book, Victim's phone) *Examine Minutes book (Result: Name of Minute taker; New suspect: Lukis Wolf) *Ask Mr.Wolf if he saw anything weird going on. *Examine Victim's phone (Result: Messengers; New suspect: Jacob Winchester) *Speak to Mr. Winchester about the murder of his friend. *Examine Large Rock (Result: "Everything is YOUR fault!") *Analyse angry message (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Noodles) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer Reads the New Truth Newspaper) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what the king wants from us (Profile Updated: Innocent reads The New Truth newspaper and eats noodles; New crime scene: Emperor's throne room) *Investigate Emperor's throne room (Clues: Draft for book, slingshot) *Examine Draft for book (Result: Faded picture revealed) *Examine Woman's face (Result: Writer's face; New suspect: Jemima Puddle) *Question Jemima about her book about the Mayor (Profile Updated: Jemima reads The New Truth newspaper and eats noodles) *Examine Slingshot (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices aromatherapy; New crime scene: Shooting Point) *Investigate Shooting Point (Clues: Broken picture frame, Coded briefcase) *Examine Broken Picture Frame (Result: Picture of the victim and Jacob) *Question about Jacob about the broken picture frame (Profile Updated: Jacob reads The New Truth newspaper, eats noodles and practices aromatherapy) *Examine Coded briefcase (Result: Strange drink) *Analyse Strange drink (09:00:00) *Ask Lukis about the victim denying him his "Anti-werewolf drink" (Profile Updated: Lukis eats noodles and practices aromatherapy) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Display cases (Result: Death warren, Locked laptop, Faded exam paper) *Examine Death Warren (Result: Mayor's death warren) *Question the emperor about the death warren (Profile Updated: Innocent practices aromatherapy) *Examine Locked laptop (Result: Review page) *Analyse review page (09:00:00) *Ask Catherine about her threatening messengers to the victim (Profile Updated: Catherine reads The New Truth newspaper, eats noodles and practices aromatherapy) *Examine Faded exam page (Result: "HOW DID YOU ONLY GET A D!") *Question Jemima about her less then happy reaction to the victim's exams (Profile Updated: Jemima practices aromatherapy) *Investigate Mayor's Desk (Clues: Locked camera, Little rock) *Examine Locked camera (Result: blurred Picture) *Analyse blurred picture (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Little rock (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow clothing) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto The Four Corners of Life (1/5) (1 star) The Four Corners of Life (1/5) *See what the Emperor's update is (Available at the beginning of The Four Corners of Life) *Investigate Mayor's Office (Prerequisite: Innocent's Interrogation; Clues: Locked phone, ripped colouring page) *Examine Locked phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse phone (09:00:00) *Demand answers from James about his sexist remarks about Jessica and Kia (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Examine ripped colouring page (Result: Drawn murder scene) *Analyse Drawn murder scene (06:00:00) *Question Rupert about wanting his sister dead (Reward: 2 Burgers) *Speak to Jacob about why he's screaming about an issue (Prerequisite: Innocent's Interrogation) *Investigate Emperor's Throne Room (Clue: Faded paper) *Examine faded paper (Result: Image of tanks) *Analyse strange picture (03:00:00) *Ask Lukis about what the "monster people" are (Reward: Fancy clothing) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which a Main Character is a victim. **However, It should be mentioned that it's an alternate version of him. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Back in Parinaita